1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a packing device that can align oblong and other articles having directionality into their proper direction and pack them into containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-28252 and Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 63-56246 show technologies for aligning the direction of oblong articles, such as fried shrimp, fried fish, sausage, and fish paste, which recognize the head and tail. However, packing of oblong articles in containers has been performed by hand, and mechanization and automation therefor have not yet been achieved.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a packing device for articles having directionality that will align articles having directionality into the proper direction and pack them into containers.
According to the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by a packing device that has the following characteristics:
I. A packing device for articles with directionality that has the following characteristics:
(a) a feeder that consecutively feeds individual articles that have directionality, PA1 (b) imaging means for taking an image of said articles, PA1 (c) recognizing means for recognizing the direction of the article by processing of the image as taken by the imaging means, PA1 (d) first memory means for storing the direction of the articles as recognized by the recognizing means, PA1 (e) a conveyor for transporting containers, PA1 (f) second memory means for storing the direction of the article which is to be packed into a container on the conveyor, PA1 (g) calculating means for calculating the difference in angle between the directions stored in the first and second memory means, PA1 (h) third memory means for storing the output of the calculating means, and PA1 (i) controlling means for controlling a robot hand for grasping the article in accordance with the difference in angle stored in the third memory means.
With the above-mentioned packing device for articles having directionality, an image is taken of the oblong articles fed consecutively by the feeder using the means for taking an image. Next the recognizing means obtains the direction of the article by processing the image of the article. This direction is stored using the first memory means. Next, the difference between the angle stored in the first memory means and the angle of the article when it is aligned for packing into containers is calculated using the means of calculation, and the result is stored using the third memory means. Next, the robot hand grasps the article, and the angle of the robot hand is controlled using the angle difference stored in the third memory means above. The above article is packed in the appropriate place in the container.